


Valentines Ball

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentines, so messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every basketball team comes together for a valentines ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is so messy i wrote it on my phone im so sorry omg (uploading on phone since im in fuerteventura)

"You look as handsome as ever, Kurokocchi!" Kise grinned as he saw Kuroko approahing him, Aomine, and Murasakibara. Momoi and Midorima were aready inside while Kagami was coming with Himuro and Alex. All other schools decided to go together... Everyone was ready for the ball.

"Thank you Kise-kun. You all look amazing today. Actually, I'm amazed that Aomine-kun is wearing a suit right now." Kuroko looked at Aomine who was wearing a black suit and a white tie... while Kise had a white suit with a black tie. They couldnt be more obvious, could they?

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine frowned before he appeared to remember something. "Oh right. Midorima said that they are all waiting inside!"

"And who does he mean by 'all'?" Kuroko asked as his interest was suddenly perked up, already feeling the urge to walk in and see his friends.

"Akashi, Midorima, and Momoi. He texted me before to take you inside already since he doesn't know how to answer all these questions." Kuroko nodded his head, wondering why Momoi would ask so many question since her database seemed so large. Akashi was probably playing shogi just like always. Trying to beat himself which seemed pointless since he would win or lose either way.

 

The ball looked fancy. There was music and lights everywhere. Balloons and glitter everywhere you looked. There were couples that dances and singles which stood at the drinks (of course they were checking ID to make sure you could drink) and last but not least, there was the Generation of Miracles... along with Kuroko and Kagami who decided to stay together. Unfortunately, Midorima and Akashi were running late as they wanted to finish their shogi game (of course they would).

Suddenly Murasakibara's phone rang and as he looked at it, they heard "never mind we found you all." Midorima's voice sounded as the ring tone stopped. As they all turned around, Midorima stood there with Akashi. They both had suits on and looked outstanding... especially Akashi, or so Kuroko thought.

"You all look great!" Momoi, who walked over just before Akashi and Midorima, stated as she looked at them all, some of them even having matching ties and suits. "Who are you going to vote for the king and queen?" She asked before anyone could thank her for the previous compliment - obviously that was the mainthing she wanted to speak about. "I heard that if there is a couple that stands out the most there can even be two girls or two guys! Ki-chan and Dai-chan should give their best!"

"Well of course, the only one who can beat me, is me." Aomine smirked and hung his arm around Kise's shoulders as the other blushed bright red. "Ah but don't tell anyone outside of our group. Ryouta isn't supposed to be dating anyone." Smart words coming from Aomine and a suit were enough to make Kuroko wonder if Kise had an impact on him.

"I doubt any of those would become a 'king' if they knew them like we did." Akashi smirked as he walked over to Momoi, extending a hand out. "Would you like to dance with me first, Momoi-san?" He asked before glancing at everyone around him. "I wish to dance with you all at one point tonight. Even with you, Kagami."

 

And so, just like he said, Akashi danced with everyone. It was elegant with Momoi as both of them knew what they were doing. It was smooth yet messy with Midorima especially since his lucky item was in the way (cancer was ranked last and his lucky item was a cat figure). Akashi would love to forget his dance with Aomine and Kagami as he has never seen more clumsy people and they didn't even dance for 30 seconds before Akashi gave up on them.

Kise took the lead while dancing with him which annoyed Akashi but it was a pleasant dance. Akashi apologised to Murasakibara as he did not want to dance with him as he was far too tall. The dance with Kuroko was similar to Momoi's but none of them seemed to realise when the sing ended and continued talking and dancing.

 

"Ahhh~! Dancing with Akashi-kun was so much nicer than dancing with Dai-chan!" Momoi laughed as they all stood together yet again. Near them was Kiyoshi who was talking to one of the ID checkers while Koga tried to take some drinks while he wasn't been looked at. Riko and Hyuuga were dancing together while Izuki talked with Hayama - both making and laughing at puns. Imayoshi was making sure Hanamiya wouldn't cause a mess or any trouble while Kasamatsu tried to avoid talking with Alex (who seemed to enjoy teasing the blushing point guard).

The dancing, laughing, and talking continued until the lights got dim and the music faded away, the stage becoming brighter and Kagetora Aida coming up with a microphone and an envelope. "Everyone please quieten down." He called out as Reo appeared on the stage too with two crowns. "We have finally counted the votes for the royal couple!" He grinned as soon as the chatter died down. He opened the envelope and handed one piece of paper to Reo while he kept the other.

"With an overwhelming amount of votes, the king will be..." he glanced down at the page again before looking up and smiling. "Sei-chan or rather, Akashi Seijuurou!" Everyone clapped as Akashi made his way over to the stage, smiling and thanking as Reo placed the king's crown on his head. "It suits you, Sei-chan."

"And his queen," Kagetora started, "or should I say, his partner, is Kuroko Tetsuya." He grinned as Kuroko made his way towards the stage, blushing when Reo put the queens crown on his head. "Would the two of you like to say something?" He asked as he handed them the microphone.

"I do." Akashi smirked and looked over at Kuroko, "I, Akashi Seijuurou, am in love with my beloved queen." He smirked before taking Kuroko's hand. "Will you please go out with me?" He kissed his hand as he continued to look at him.

Kuroko, who ended up blushing nearly as bright as Akashi's hair, nodded his head. "I would love to go out with you, Akashi-kun." He smiled and hugged Akashi - the other kissing his forehead instead.

 

 The ball continued on. Everyone danced together right after Kuroko and Akashi finished their slow dance which of course, involved a passionate kiss right at the end.

"I enjoyed this valentines ball, Tetsuya."

"I enjoyed it too, Aka-"

"Call me by my given name."

"I enjoyed it too, Seijuurou."


End file.
